The Aliens Of New Groove 2: Norm's New Groove
a spoof of Kronk's New Groove. Casts *Kronk - Norm (Norm of The North) *Kronk (Young) - *Miss Birdwell - Elizabeth (Norm of The North) *Kuzco - Oh (Home) *Pacha - Sulley (With Mike) (Monsters Inc.) (sulley & pacha are voiced by John Goodman) *Chicha - Cora Veralux (Ratchet & Clank) With Celia Mae (Monsters Inc.) *Yzma (Human) - Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Yzma (Bunny) - Winnie (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Bucky the Squirrel - Wonderbot (Robots) *Chaca - Little Girl (The Little Prince 2015) *Tipo - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Tipo (Devil) - Snotty Boy (Barnyard) *Tipo (Angel) - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Kronk (Angel) - Blu (Rio) *Kronk (Devil) - Nigel (Rio) *Papi - Boog (Open Season) *Rudy the Old Man - Grandsanta (Arthur Claus) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) *Chicha's Baby - Baby Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Theme Song Lady - Angie (Shark Tale) *Ipi - Dylan (The Magic Roundabout) *Topo - Brian (The Magic Roundabout) *Hildy - Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked!) *Marge - Gliss (Disney Fairies) *Tina - Spike (Disney Fairies) *Team of Headhunters - Various Monsters (Hotel Transylvania) *Huayna - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Penny Peterson (Mr Peabody & Sherman) *Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team - Sherman (Mr Peabody & Sherman) *Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team - Coraline *Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team - Jenny Bernnett (Monster House) *Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team - Tim (The Boss Baby) *Yoli - Margo (With Edith & Agnes) (Despicable Me) *Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Llamagram Messenger - Sherlock Gnomes *Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan - Bugsy (Valiant) *Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off - The Hawk (Disney Fairies) *Baby Birds (Evilized) - Various Hawks (Disney Fairies) Gallery Norm-norm-of-the-north-2-keys-to-the-kingdom-58.9.jpg|Norm as Kronk Ew_ew_ew_black.png|Elizabeth as Miss Birdwell char_131807.jpg|Oh as Kuzco Mike and sulley shake hands.jpg|Sulley (With Mike) as Pacha cora-veralux-ratchet-and-clank-85_8_thumb.jpg|Cora Veralux Celia_mae_monsters_inc.png|With Celia Mae as Chicha Evelyn-deavor-incredibles-2-64.1.jpg|Evelyn Deavor as Yzma (Human) Winnieht2.png|Winnie as Yzma (Bunny) Little Girl .jpeg|Little Girl as Chaca Dennis3.jpg|Dennis as Tipo Snotty-boy-barnyard-64.jpg|Snotty Boy as Tipo (Devil) Dash incredibles 2.png|Dash Parr as Tipo (Angel) Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Kronk (Angel) Nigel the Cockatoo (Rio).jpg|Nigel as Kronk (Devil) Boog.png|Boog as as Papi grand-santa-arthur-christmas-7_91_thumb.jpg|Grandsanta as Rudy the Old Man Matilda in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Matilda as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress Th1LPHQUA3.jpg|Baby Diamond Destiny as Chicha's Baby Angie.jpg|Angie as Theme Song Lady IMG 3114.jpg|Dylan as Ipi Brian.png|Brian as Topo Granny Puckett in Hoodwinked.jpg|Granny Puckett as Hildy Gliss_1.png|Gliss as Marge Spike_Frost_Fairy.png|Spike as Tina Tumblr_p5yj26OeL31u56nvro6_1280.png|Various Monsters as Team of Headhunters jimmy-neutron-disneyscreencaps.com-2256.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Huayna Penny Peterson smile.jpeg|Penny Peterson as Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team Coraline Jones smile.jpeg|Coraline as Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team Jenny-bennett-monster-house-17.8.jpg|Jennt Bernett as Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team Tim Templeton.jpg|Tim Templeton as Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9225.jpg|Margo (With Edith & Agnes) as Yoli Arlo.jpg|Arlo as Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team thKD0JQBIF.jpg|Sherlock Gnomes as Llamagram Messenger Bugsy.png|Bugsy as Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan Hawk From Tinkerbell.jpg|The Hawk as Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off angry_birds_1__V393092302_.jpg|Various Hawks as Baby Birds (Evilized) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs